guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Whirling Charge
Awesome. Not completely sustainable, but the downtime is very low considering the huge benefits. This will see very frequent use. Arshay Duskbrow 19:51, 27 September 2006 (CDT) This is really, really good with Aura of Displacement on an Assassin, with Golden Lotus Strike to recover the energy you paid. Shido 23:14, 26 October 2006 (CDT) 10 energy, low duration... might as well use the 2 Furys. Tycn 17:41, 20 January 2007 (CST) My bad, didn't see the movement speed increase. Much better than i thought due to its dual functions. Tycn 02:47, 3 February 2007 (CST) Animation Did anyone else notice that this has no activation animation what-so-ever? There is nothing to tell wether it's activated besides the icon popping up, I wonder if this is a bug (client-side or not) or if this is intentional... Vadigor 11:39, 29 December 2006 (CST) :Well...it IS a stance after all. And i don't usually notice the animation of stances. I do notice the yellow glow on my sin everytime i use him to run somewhere but that's about all i know. Trace 13:48, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::I don't see a yellow glow. Do you mean WC? Wiking 15:03, 19 February 2007 (CST) Notes Why was the Notes section changed? Is there another skill that has no animation and sound? And why take the "no sound" part out of the sentence? This is valid info, don't cut it out! If no one replies in a few hours I will change it back the way it were. Wiking 13:12, 20 February 2007 (CST) :Have you checked every skill in the game? --Fyren 13:31, 20 February 2007 (CST) Theory exposed Have'nt you noticed how expensive this skill is for such a conditional use ? Compared to other stances in the game - specially some ranger stances like Natural Stride the cost seems quite high. My theory about this high cost is that this skill, along with some others along the Wind Prayers lines, where intended to be used on D/Rs or R/Ds. Before the Expertise nerf this stance would benefit from activation energy reduction from expertise and thus be cheaper but since the NF release and the nerf there has been no change in the activation cost of tis skill. Seems like A.Net forgot it :'( :This increases both movement speed and attack speed. It is necessarily some combination of expensive and unmaintainable so that not every warrior and dervish in the game uses it. --Fyren 21:39, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Its not a bad skill (id rather use harriers haste for chasing an enemy down) but the ASI is great for assasins and gives them access to other useful skills in wind prayers (Natural Healing, Pious Restoration, Guiding Hands) Needs a 33% ias inrease....gimmeh mah speed boost please P A R A S I T I C 02:37, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :*holds 33% over Parasitic's head* --Gimmethegepgun 03:18, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :: :( P A R A S I T I C 01:42, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Every IAS in the game is in some way restricted. This is just no exception, that's all. A.Saturnus 07:41, 20 September 2007 (CDT) This would go really well with Dwarven stability....i still want 33% though >:l P A R A S I T I C 23:30, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Stacking Anyone know if this will stack with Signet of Mystic Speed and Heart of Fury? -71.9.38.154 18:26, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Multiple speed boosts don't stack beyond 33%, think its the same for IAS. Lord of all tyria 18:27, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::But since Whirling Charge's IAS is only 25%, would it stack with one of them up to 33%? As far as I know Charge and Sprint stack for a 33% speed boost. --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 09:39, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, it will, considering HoF's a 33% IAS anyway. I'm not positive that two 25% IAS's stack (though I would guess they would), but I'm sure it would work with a 25% and a 33%.